


More than Okay

by caribou_cash



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, evevn tho its shouldnt be a rare pair???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribou_cash/pseuds/caribou_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes rookie not-yet-boyfriends bone with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> so after the Canucks did the nhl 16 gamaeplay video, everyone was like 'hutty & virts, canucks rookie bfs." and while yes good that may be true, u gotta consider 'mac & virts, canucks rookie bfs.'
> 
> but the REAL rookie bfs ship should be hutty/mac/virts lbr

It all starts when Bo says, “Boys, welcome to the team.” Everyone claps them on the back or offers a warm “Congratulations!” Both boys are full of emotion when they hug each other, Jared on the verge of tears. Practice doesn’t do much to dampen their mood.

They sit together in the backseat as Bo drives them to the hotel. Bo drops them off in front of the building. He waves at them.

“See you guys tomorrow!”

“Bye, Bo!”

The boys wave their friend off enthusiastically.

Jared has his arm slung across Jake’s shoulders in the elevator ride up to their shared room. Jake leans into him & they laugh freely. Neither boy could really contain their excitement. They chase each other down the hall, letting out war cries. Jake beats Jared to the door, which he opens and tries to lock the other one outside.

“Oh, Jakey, c’mon,” Jared laughs as he pushes on the door with all his weight. “Don’t be like that.”

Jake laughs and lets go off the door. Jared comes tumbling in, pulling Jake to the floor with him. They continue laughing as they both lay on the carpeted floor. Jake pushes softly on Jared’s shoulder.

“Let me up.”

Jared sits up and leans on the wall behind him, closing the door. Jake sits up next to him. They laugh at each other. Jake leans in close to Jared and presses their lips together. He can feel Jared smiling. He pulls back and rubs his hand up and down Jared’s arm.

“This is okay, right?”

Jared gives him a smile that’s all teeth. He presses their foreheads together.

“Yeah, this is more than okay,” and he goes back to kissing Jake.

Jake responds eagerly. He keeps his hand on Jared’s arm. Jared uses his hands to hold Jake’s face between them. They keep kissing, only pulling away to breathe. Jared puts a hand on Jake’s chest, pushing him back. Jake falls easily and smiles at Jared from the floor.

“What?” Jared frowns.

“Nothing.”

Jake sighs happily and pulls Jared down to kiss him. Jared goes willingly. He puts a knee on either side of Jake’s waist, straddling him. Jake’s breath hitches. Jared smiles down at him. He takes Jake’s hands in his own, and then pins Jake’s arms above his own head. 

“Is this okay?”

Jake nods. Jared leans down to kiss him. He can feel Jake getting hard beneath him; it’s making his body react likewise. He moves his hips in a small circle and a small sound escapes Jake as he pulls away to take a breath. Jared kisses him again, and he feels Jake’s desperation. Jake kisses him back hungrily, making small needy noises. 

“Jared…,” Jake is flushed.

“Hmm?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Jake grinds up into Jared, trying to find some friction through the thin material of the shorts they’re both wearing. Jared grins into the kisses he places at Jake’s neck. He keeps moving his hips in small tight circles, building a rhythm, and goes back to kissing Jake. Jake keeps making noises. He moans into Jared’s mouth, putting a stutter in Jared’s grinding. They’re both fully hard now.

“Fuck… Jake,” Jared whispers, breathless. “I wanna…”

Jake looks at him through his lashes. His mouth red and swollen. He’s still pinned down, but that doesn’t stop him from grinding up. 

“I want to too,” he huffs.

Jared kisses him again, needy. He starts grinding on Jake faster. He feels his pulse get faster. He unpins Jake, tugging at the other boy’s hair. Jake puts his hands on Jared’s hips, holding him there. He ruts up against Jared.

“Jake, Jake, I’m gonna…,” Jared stammers out.

Jake doesn’t respond. Instead, he grips at Jared’s hips tighter. Jared puts his head in the space between Jake’s neck and shoulder. His breaths gets shorter, his movements becoming more erratic. He bites down at Jake’s collarbone as his only warning, and he’s cumming. He kisses Jake, and that’s enough to send the other boy over the edge.

Jared moves to lay on the carpet next to Jake. They’re both still panting. Jake turns to face his friend.

“I think I’m gonna get an apartment.”

Jared eyes the other boy.

“You’d wanna move in with me, Mac?”

Jared shrugs, then smiles. 

“Sure,” he answers and leans in to kiss Jake.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben and Bo walk through the door and set the TV on top of the dining room table. Jared walks in behind them, carrying the last of the boxes of his and Jake’s belongings. He hears the radio playing in the bathroom; Jake’s taking a shower. He puts the box on the kitchen floor and pulls a couple of sodas from the fridge. He hands one to each of his friends.

“Thanks so much you guys. It means a lot.” 

Ben waves him off. Bo smiles.

“Anything for our favorite rookie boyfriends.”

Jared chokes on his soda.

“What.”

Bo shrugs.

“We thought you guys were together.”

“Or at the very least, boning each other with feelings,” Ben interjects.

Jared blushes and frowns into his Coke can.

Ben and Bo smirk.

“Oh. So there  _ is _ boning with feelings!” Ben holds his hand out to Bo. “You owe me fifteen dollars. American. And in cash.”

“IOU?”

Ben shrugs, “Sure.”

“How’d you guys know about me and Jake?” Jared squeaks.

The other boys shrug.

“How’d you guys know how I feel about Jake?”

Another shrug.

“It was kind of a lucky guess.”

“Yeah, bro, don’t even worry about it.”

“But now that we  _ are  _ talking about it, spill.”

Bo smiles at him. Jared shrugs.

“There isn’t really much to talk about. Sometimes we hook up.”

Which wasn’t a lie. They were prone to make out on off days and exchanged handjobs every now and then, but that was really it.

“And you like him,” Ben adds, leaning over the kitchen counter.

Jared nods.

“And, yeah, I really really like him.”

All three are quiet. The radio keeps playing. Over the music, they hear Jake shut the water off. Ben and Bo share a look.

“Hey, Mac. We’re gonna go. I need to pick my girlfriend up from the airport.”

“And you need to drop me off at my house?” Ben reminds him.

“Yeah, whatever. Later, Jared.”

“Good luck with the Jake thing.”

Jared rolls his eyes at them, but waves goodbye. He throws his can in the recycling and goes to set up the television. He’s already sitting on the couch and flipping through channels by the time Jake makes his way to the living room. He sits on the couch and slings an arm around his friend. 

“Hey.”

Jared settles into him, but doesn’t respond.

“What’s wrong?”

Jared shakes his head.

“Nothing; just thinking.”

Jake eyes at him, not convinced. But he also doesn’t press the issue.

“Okay,” he whispers, placing a kiss on Jared’s forehead.

Jared smiles at himself. This is fine.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jake’s phone goes off while they’re making dinner. He looks at the screen and shoots Jared a look. Jared shoos him off. Jake takes his phone and answers the call on his way to his room.

Jared is cutting the last of the carrots when Jake comes back. He’s quiet as he sits at the counter. 

“That was Team Canada,” Jake is stunned.

“Oh?”

“Yeah… Jared, I’m going to Worlds.”

Jared puts the knife down. He grins.

“You’re going to Worlds.”

Jake nods and grins back.

“Aww, look at you, Virts! I’m so proud of you!”

Jared leans over the counter to kiss him. Jake’s smile gets bigger, his eye crinkling. He leans forward, closing the distance between them. All too quickly, Jared’s pulling back. Jake pouts, causing the other boy to laugh. 

“I have to make dinner, Jake.”

Jake huffs.

“After?”

“Sure,” Jared agrees after pretending to think about it.

Jake gets up to help.

 

After dinner, Jake’s pulling Jared to the couch. They kiss and Jake traps Jared between the couch and himself. Jake frowns when Jared laughs. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

Jared grins. He runs a hand through Jake’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss. Jake is more than happy to oblige. He lets his full weight fall on Jared, pressing him deeper into the couch. Jared keeps a hand at Jake’s neck and lets his other hand fall to Jake’s waist.

Jake bites Jared’s lower lip, deepening the kiss. Jared slips his hand under Jake’s boxers, thumbing at the base of his dick. Jake’s hips buck forward. 

“Jared.. fuck, Jared,” Jake stutters, his voice rough.

Jared hums in response. He palms Jake before taking his dick in his hand. He keeps his grip loose and his strokes slow. Jake keens. He presses his thigh against Jared’s crotch, eliciting a moan from him. His grip tightens and he starts building a rhythm. Jake moves with the rhythm, basically fucking Jared’s hand now. Jared rubs his thumb along the tip of Jake’s dick. Jake shudders.

“I’m-I’m gonna. Jared- I’m gonna.”

Jared tugs faster, building more friction. Pretty soon, Jake cums all over his hand. Jake sticks his hand down the front of Jared’s sweats. He palms him twice, before Jared cums too.

Jake breathes into Jared’s neck, “So good, Jared. You’re so good. So good to me.” He starts nodding off.

Jared laughs and smacks him in the shoulder.

“You can sleep if you want. But get off me; I wanna shower. Plus, you’re sweaty and gross.”

He kisses Jake, wiping his dirty hand on Jake’s sweats. Jake laughs and rolls off.

“ _ You’re _ gross.”

“Yeah, sure. This being said by the guy who’s probably more than likely gonna take a nap covered in his own jizz.”

Jake flips him off and settles into the couch. Jared shakes his head and heads for the bathroom.

“Fucking idiot,” he whispers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jake had texted Jared his flight itinerary. He had also texted him saying not to wait up for him. So he was pleasantly surprised to find Jared awake and laying on the couch watching a movie. He toes his shoes off, leans over the couch, and presses a kiss to Jared’s forehead.

“Mmm. Hey.”

“I thought I told you not to wait up for me.”

Jake tries to hide his amusement and fails. Jared shrugs him off.

“If I knew you were gonna be this ungrateful, I would’ve just gone to sleep.”

He smiles gently. He pats the space next to him. Jake goes around the couch and sits. Jared cuddles up to him and shares his blanket.

“How’re you holding up?”

Jake lets out a breath.

“Bad. Angry. Upset. Mostly disappointed… It’s so hard Mac,” he lets out sadly. “Everyone expects the best out of you. You’re the ‘veteran’ guy and you gotta be a leader.. Fuck, I’m only nineteen.” He shakes his head. “And then we don’t medal. And the media’s looking at me like it’s somehow all my fucking fault. I hate it, I hate it so much… And I’d bet all of Canada hates me too.”

Both boys are quiet. Jared rubs small circles along Jake’s back, his arms, his shoulders. He presses a small kiss to Jake’s shoulder and hugs him.

“Gold medal or no medal, I still like you Jake.” He presses another kiss to his shoulder. “And I’m glad to have you back.” He pauses when he realizes what he just implied. “I mean,  _ we’re _ glad you’re back?”

Jake chuckles lightly.

“Missed me that much, eh?”

Jared blushes.

“No. Fuck you.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.”

Jared laughs nervously.

“Fuck you Jake. I’m going to bed.”

He gets up and dumps the blanket on Jake. He walks off to his room.

“Jake?”

“Hmm?”

“I did miss you… a lot.”

He blows Jake a kiss before shutting the door behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You gotta tell him.”

“What?”

“You gotta tell him.”

Ben and Bo had taken Jake out for lunch. They had invited Jared too, but he passed, claiming he had to catch up on his naps. So the former three were now sitting at a booth in a restaurant, waiting for their food. It was Bo who had interrupted their conversation with his suggestion.

“I’m not gonna tell him.”

Ben shakes his head.

“Okay, but how about this: you  _ gotta _ .”

Jake looks at his friends. 

“I can’t believe this. This wasn’t a lunch invitation; this is a god-damned intervention. What the fuck. I thought we were friends.”

“We  _ are _ friends.”

“That’s why we’re doing this Virty.”

Jake opens his mouth to protest, but shuts it when the waitress brings their food. He stabs his steak with his fork once and leaves it there. Ben shoves a couple of fries in his mouth. He raises his eyebrows at Bo. 

“Look, Jake, I’m not going to sit here and pretend I know what’s going on. But we know that you and Jared have a thing going on.”

“How do guys know about that?”

Ben shrugged.

“We talked to Jared about it.”

“Oh… What’d he say.”

“Nothing really…”

“Except that he really liked you.”

Bo kicked Ben under the table. Jake sat there in shock. His best friend and hook-up apparently liked him. He  _ really _ liked him. Shit.

“What do I do?”

“Look, we’re also not going to tell you what to do. You need to figure your shit out by yourself.” 

Ben looks up from where he’s been shovelling fries into his mouth.

“But Jared’s our friend. And we want to look out for him. You’re our friend too, but don’t think for a second I won’t break your legs if you hurt Mac.”

Jake gaped at him and turned to Bo for guidance. Bo held his head in hands and shrugged. Ben kept eating his fries. Bo shakes his head and starts eating his sandwich.

“Don’t worry about Ben. He’s just kidding…  _ mostly _ . But please talk to him Virts.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So I talked to Bo and Ben today.”

“I would hope so. I mean, you  _ did _ go out to lunch with them. I’d be worried if you actually didn’t talk to them.”

Jake bites his lip. Jared furrows his brow at him from the couch.

“Jake, what’s wrong?” he asks, worried.

“They told me something that I wanna ask you about.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jake sits next to him on the couch. He avoids making eye contact and stares at the television. He’s quiet as he messes with the drawstring of his hoodies.

“Jake? What is it?” Jared is worried.

“Do you like me?” Jake blurt out.

Jared freezes. He turns bright red. He’s going to fucking kill Ben and Bo. He stammers out, “Yeah… Yeah, I like you. I‘m sorry if it makes you and everything we’ve been doing seem weird. And I didn’t-”

Jared’s almost-not-quite tears are cut off by Jake pressing his cheek to the top of his head. He’s startled.

“Everything we’ve been doing was okay.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand?”

Jake offers him a small smile.

“I like you too.”

Jared frowns. He looks at Jake and meets his eyes. 

“You like me?” he whispers.

Jake nods, pressing their foreheads together.

“I really, really like you. Is that okay?” he whispers back.

Jared doesn’t answer. Instead, he closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Jake’s.

“It’s more than okay.”

Jake smiles, pressing another kiss to Jared’s lips.


End file.
